


Thor's Comfort

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [125]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: past Thor x Reader, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Thor's Comfort

Sitting at lunch with Hiemdall, you were glad that he seemed to be in slightly better spirits. “How is your paper coming along?” You asked him. 

“Slow but steady. Should be halfway through this weekend.” He hated that he had to think of homework at this time. “I’ll probably turn it in early.” He shrugged. 

You smiled proudly. “That’s good.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “Thanks.” He smiled. “Better to just get it out of the way.” He noted. He’d always been like that with his work. 

* * *

Lunch had gone well, and when you got home, you went to check on the kids. Hiemdall had gone his own way, and you assumed to work on his paper. However, he was going to see Tony in his lab. He didn’t know how to come off to Tony, but felt his anger and hurt bubbling up either way. He knew that if he didn’t talk to him soon, that morning's storm would be nothing. That was the last thing anyone needed. 

Tony looked over with a smile when he walked in. “Come to work with your dad?”

Heimdall looked down and shook his head before looking back at him. He was taller so he stayed standing, needing that leverage. “I just had a question I guess.” He shrugged. How was he supposed to word this? 

“Okay, what’s up? Homework help?” He doubted it, as he rarely needed that. 

He shook his head. “When did you decide you wanted kids?” He hoped he would tell him the truth. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well, I wasn’t your age, that’s for sure. Why are you thinking about kids?” He blinked, trying to remember if he had heard Hiemdall mention a girl or something.

“I’m not. I just was talking with Thor last night and he explained how excited he was when mom found out she was having me. It made me feel weird since I never heard the story from you.” Heimdall tried. “So, I figured I’d come talk to you without all the other kids running around.”

Tony nodded and smiled. “We were all excited. The whole Tower. Of course there was some worry since it was a surprise, but throughout the pregnancy your mom was glowing.” He shrugged. 

It was clear he wasn’t coming clean. “That’s why you guys broke up when you found out about me?” He raised his eyebrows. “Because you were excited?” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Sounds like the ‘typical’ excited response.” 

Tony frowned. “Where did you hear that?” 

“Doesn’t matter. I just wanted to hear it for myself.” He countered. “I was hoping you’d just be honest about it.” He shook his head, debating if he should tell him it’s no wonder him and Steve got along now. “It’s like everyone’s lied to me. The only one who I know is honest and has loved me and mom from the start is Thor. And I haven’t known him!” He glared at him. “That’s saying something.” He snapped. “I looked up to both you and Steve. And I can’t figure out why now.” 

Tony looked down and licked his lips. “We all make mistakes Heimdall. I never meant to hurt you mother like that.” 

“Mistakes. Never meant to.” Heimdall scoffed. “Funny, not the first time I’m hearing that from someone.” He shook his head. “I’m glad I found out now, before I drove away the only man who hasn’t lied to me. Let’s just hope there’s not a yet at the end of that sentence.” He honesty felt that was a strong possibility at this point. “I don’t want to talk anymore.” He stated before storming out. Nearly quite literally as a light shattered. 

He felt his breathing pick up as he sat in a chair. “JARVIS, I need my wife.”

“She’s on her way, sir.” He informed him before Tony was left in silence, anxiety taking over.

Tony barely registered when you were standing in front of him and he was trying to match your breathing. “What happened?!” You asked, worried.

He shook his head. “H-Heimdall found out. About our break up.” He breathed shakily. “I don’t know how. And I’m guessing he knows about Steve cheating.”

Your stomach turned. “How? What? Who told him?” Your heart instantly hurt for your first born. You never wanted him to know. Ever. That was a secret that should have stayed a secret. Both of them! Now you knew why he was so upset that morning, and off at lunch. 

“I don’t know.” Tony said brokenly. “He hates me.” He shook his head. “A light shattered as he left.”

You teared up, knowing everyone was hurting. “I’m so sorry, Tony.” You cupped his cheek. “I’ll go talk to him.” You  _ needed _ to. 

He understood and nodded. “I’ll be here.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

Kissing him gently, you hoped that this didn’t get worse. You were scared that he’d pass out again from anxiety. You ran through the hall, hoping to catch Heimdall before he locked himself away. 

* * *

Heimdall had just gotten off the elevator on his floor and sighed when Bucky was leaning by his room. “I’m sorry Bucky, but I can’t right now.” He told him. “I really can’t.” 

Bucky nodded and opened his arms. “Need a hug?” He offered. 

“Right now I’m just trying to not cause a mass panic with the weather in New York City.” He told him, moving to his door. 

Bucky nodded. “I’m sorry, Heimdall.” He said softly. 

He shook his head. “I’m tired of hearing that.” He said honestly. “I really am. Everyone lied to me. Right now I feel that the only one I can trust is my mom, and  _ maybe _ Thor.” 

“You know you can trust me.” Bucky frowned. 

“Really? You married a cheater, Bucky. And you were just as guilty as Steve for pushing me away. No offense, but…” He shook his head. “I’d be rethinking that constantly if I were you. Just be thankful Ben doesn’t know.” He closed the door behind him. As soon as it was shut, he locked the door and went to flop on his bed. Closing his eyes, he focused on staying calm. He put on his headphones and played his favorite music.

* * *

After Heimdall had gone into his room, Bucky waited for a moment before leaving. He didn’t think Heimdall would be mad at him, but he seemed almost disappointed that he had married Steve. Hearing his husband being called a cheater was hard. And being reminded of that week he’d hurt the young man was hard, too! He waited for the elevator, rubbing his chest. He just wanted to hold his husband close, but knew that Steve was keeping busy with the kids. Nat and Clint has joined, as well. He caught you as you ran straight into him. “Whoa.” He said softly, then sagged. “You heard.” He sighed. 

You nodded, sniffing. “I’m scared Tony is going to pass out from anxiety, I’m worried about Heimdall, and everyone!”

He nodded. “Heimdall looked his door. Anything I can do to help?” He asked, hating that he felt useless. “Want me to check on Tony?”

You nodded. “If you can. I’m sure this is hurting you too.” You gave his arm a squeeze. “Let me talk to him, and then you and Steve can go out for dinner, okay?”

He nodded. “Thanks.” He kissed your head before you rushed to the door and he stepped into the elevator. He hoped that he could help Tony, cheer Steve up, and that you could get through to Heimdall. He tried to remain positive. He had to.

* * *

Heimdall jumped when he felt a hand on his leg, calming slightly when he opened his eyes to see you. “Mom…” he sniffed.

You quickly hugged him and held him tight. “I’m so sorry.” Your heart ached as he pulled his headphones off and wrapped his arms around you. “I never wanted you to know these things. I wanted to protect you, and keep it in the past.”

He cried hard into your shoulder. “Everyone’s lied! They’ve hurt you!” He hates that most of all! “I hate them for that.” 

“But they love you so much.” You assured him. 

“How can I believe that!” He clutched to you as the room grew dark. “Tony didn’t want me. Steve cheated and pushed me Off on Aunt Nat and uncle Clint!” He shook his head.

* * *

Talia screamed when there was a loud clap of thunder, setting the other kids off. Steve and Clint and Nat quickly shielding the kids. 

Thor stood and felt it in his body that it was his son. Lightning struck, nearly blinding everyone. The lights went out a moment later. He winced as the kids were freaking out before a generator kicked in, giving them some dim lights. “Where is Heimdall’s room?” He asked Nat.

She quickly told him the floor and hugged Quinn tightly. Heimdall has never caused something this bad before.

Thor rushed through the halls, taking the stairs instead. He needed to get to his son before some serious damage was done to the tower, and the city. He was wondering what had made him  _ this  _ upset. He was fine the night before! Was it him again? 

You moved out of the way when Thor burst through. “He can’t stop crying.” You explained, watching the wind outside. “Somehow he found out about Steve cheating. And… Tony and I breaking up when we found out I was pregnant.” You said sadly.

Thor hurt for him instantly and approached him carefully. “It is alright, my son.” He said calmly. “I am here for you. As is your mother.”

“They didn’t want me, though.” Heimdall hicupped, unable to calm his breathing. “I’m a bother!” He managed, breaking his parent’s heart further

Thor carefully brought him into his arms, hoping it would help. “You are the best thing to happen to this family, I am honored to be your father.” He said honestly. “You have grown into a fine young man, and I look forward being a part of your life.”

“What if you hate me t-too?” Heimdall shook. “You don’t even really know me.” He pointed out as the weather worsened. 

“I know that I love you. No matter what that will not change.” Thor rubbed his back. “I can guarantee I could never hate you.” His voice was firm. “I always dreamed of coming home to you.”

Heimdall sniffed. “You have?” He thought he would have stopped when he had his new family. “You didn’t stop when you had the girls?”

“Never. I thought about you every single day for fifteen years.” He squeezed him. “I spoke of you often. Always wondering what you were life, if you remembered me.” He continued. “I knew you were a perfect mix and your mother and I. I knew you’d be strong but kind.” He hoped this was helping, even a small bit. “I cannot wait to learn about what you like, what you don’t like, what do you like about school, everything.”

Heimdall felt he was being honest, but was scared. “Can you promise?” His voice was soft. “You’re not lying?” He felt he would be untrusting for a bit after this.

“I do not lie.” Thor made him look at him. “I swear to you.”

Heimdall nodded. “Okay.” He sniffled, going back to hiding in his chest. 

This was the most vulnerable you had ever seen him and it hurt you deeply. He’d always been the strong one. Even in his moments of anger and sadness, it was never so raw. “I’m gonna go check on Tony. I’m worried about him. Can you stay with Heimdall?”

Thor nodded and moved them to sit down, staying close. He’d stay as long as his son let him. The rain was still pelting the tower, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. The wind wasn’t there and the thunder wasn’t as booming. The men watched you go, gently shutting the door behind you. You were grateful for Thor in that moment. You didn’t know how things would have gone if he wasn’t here. Your thoughts took over, and before you knew it, you were in the lab. 


End file.
